The Dividers
Summary The Dividers is an Extradimensional and Primordial Race and Empire created by the former Prince of Wisdom. They are considered to be one of the pinnacles of Mortal Capability who are able to join the realm of the Deities. They thrive outside of Reality and protect the greater Magniverses from Eldritch Beasts whom detest the Princes and their creations. They seed Virgin Realities by influencing events to create Intelligent Life so that reality may be prepared for a cataclysmic event even the Dividers cannot foresee. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C with Alter Weaponry, 1-C with Blank Eraser Weaponry | 1-B, Possibly High 1-B Civilization Type: Higher-Dimensional Civilization Name: The Dividers Origin: Meta Fantasy Classification: Species of Pure Wisdom Kardashev Level: Type VII Age: N/A (Timeless) Population: Unknown Territory: N/A or Unknown Technology/Abilities: Large Size (20 Meters long), Existence Erasure, Technology Manipulation, Acausality (Types 2 and 5), Immortality (Types 5 and 9), Quantum String Manipulation, Precognition and Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation, Extramundane Resistors, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (Which grants Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Limited Causality Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1)), Black Hole Manipulation and Durability Negation, Duplication, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Teleportation, and Cosmic Awareness | Everything before along with: Large Size (Type 3 to Type 7), Full Causality Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Law Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse Level with Alter Weaponry (Single Fissionary Ships are responsible for numerous Multiverses and should they deem it so, are capable of collapsing them all. A single Fissionary Ship is able to completely eradicate Cosmic Norozu, who are able to devour several Universes with little troubles), High Complex Multiverse Level with Blank Eraser Weaponry (Capable of destroying Basic Alter Space which is considered to be the Totality of a Multiverse as defined by 9th Dimensional Humans. Blank Eraser Weaponry are able to nearly kill Anesidora the Living Dimension who has assimilated countless Worlds complete with the Totality of the Multiverses) | Hyperverse Level (Basic Weaponry are able to shatter Realities alongside all Dimensions within. The Dividers in their infancy considers the M-Theory bound Multiverses so small that they didn't even classify them as any form of Universe or Dimension. A single Division Sphere is capable of fending off a Full-Scale invasion from Eldritch Entities, who's minimum existence begins at the 18th Dimension as per rules of Eldritch Space as any less would result in the Eldritch Entity being destroyed by Progressive Alter Space. Dihedrals creates Dimensions themselves and launches them as Pure Intelligence-bound Rays. A Natural Reality whom has a dimension for every atom within it fails to even approach the number of Dimensions required to power a Dihedral's weapon), Possibly High Hyperverse Level (The combined might of the Dividers are able to gain the attention of The Ascended Race; With even the weakest member able to stand on top of the other 8 Great Infinite Civilizations whom each themselves at one point or another failed to notice another, lesser race of Infinitely-Dimensioned Entities ever declared war on them) Power Source: The Cosmic Intelligence (Former lifeblood of the Prince of Wisdom) Industrial Capacity: True Capacity is unknown. Utilizing Space-Time as a construction material is considered extremely basic and essentially no different from creating a ship out of one's imagination. Constructing vehicles out of Singularities is considered to be the bare minimum to traverse the Nothingness outside of Reality. Military Prowess: Practically numberless. The Dividers have entire Armadas and patrols across nearly all of Existence. They have been at war with Eldritch Entities since before Time began. A single Vehicle/Individual is able to duplicate themselves with the Cosmic Intelligence without limit. Notable Technologies: *'Alter Weaponry:' Defined as Low-Level Singularity Weapons, Alter Weapons as used in Fissionary Fighters utilize the basic part of Alter Space in order to produce and manipulate Black Holes. The size and power of the Black Hole generated can vary up to being able to eradicate entire Multiverses of the 4th-Dimension with a singular pulse. *'Extramundane Resistors:' The Dividers utilize Extramundane Resistors to counteract the Warping affects of Eldritch Things. This is the equivalent of "refreshing" a page on a computer; negating whatever effect(s) that other beings may be afflicting upon the Reality. *'Alternium Computing:' In conjunction with The Divider's natural precognitive capabilities, the Dividers use Alternium Computers to fact-check these futures via unknown means. Even the smallest Alternium Computer is able to simulate entire realities complete with their theoretical Dimensions in ludicrously large numbers such as 1.33x10^1000 Simulations simultaneously. Notable Individuals: Ultraman Axis (Ultraman-Divider Hybrid) Weaknesses: As individuals/Pilots without Technological Aid, the Dividers are incapable of naturally healing themselves as the process of Regeneration and Healing require the passage of Time. The Dividers are so attuned to the Cosmic Intelligence that they cannot utilize native Universe's various forms of Magic | None Notable Key: Fissionary Fighter | Division Sphere / Division Nonagon / Dihedral Note: The Dividers resist all of their own haxes and abilities. Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Civilizations Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1